A Mother's Love
by Senju-HiMe
Summary: What's Going to happen after Pein's death? What about the other Akatsuki member...? SPOILERS one-shot : Rated M because of swearing...


**Author's notes:**

**HUGE SPOILERS IN THE STORY!!**

**If you don't like spoilers, I recommend you to not to read it… But if you're looking for spoilers (Eh, stupid thing to do in fan fiction xD) then let me tell you something. The manga does not go this way! It just has some hints of spoilers, so be awaaaree o.o**

**Hey everybody! =) Here's a new fanfic! =) It's only a chapter long… So read slowly! **

**Pairings: Tsunade/Jiraiya… THAT'S IT! **

**Now on with the story! =)**

**------------**

**A Mother's Love**

Warm scarlet droplets fell on the floor, letting the smell of metal and flesh fill her nostrils in a disagreeable way. Her teary eyes searched anxiously for the man to appear and end successfully the murder he had begun. Gritting her teeth she tried to stop the rich blood that soaked her warrior clothes from flowing. She held her breath, strangling the scream that ran through her throat. Stumbling she got to the bushes and hid under their branches. Then fear overwhelmed her senses, like venom to the heart. He was close.

His footsteps got closer. She heard his slow, calm breathing cooling the air around her. She could even swear she had heard the loud rhythm of his heart.

Pum-pum. Another footstep.

Pum-pum, pum-pum. Breath.

Pum-pum, pum-pum, pum-pum. Chuckle.

**PUM-PUM PUM-PUM PUM-PUM PUM-PUM!!**

"Tsunade, Tsunade… The last one of the brave Sannin… hiding from me. The irony." His cool laugh made a shiver ran through her body. Pum-pum, pum-pum. He stopped walking. "I know you're here listening to me… I can hear you crazy heart beating."

Then she noticed. The heart she had been listening to was hers, beating blood crazily in a desperate way of trying to shook the feeling of fear off. A hand over her chest to calm the insane machine, Tsunade's eyes stared in horror at the figure in front of her.

He was a tall "_young" _man with raven wild hair that touched his shoulders. He wore a black cloak with red clouds revealing he was from Akatsuki. It didn't matter to her what he wore. What she feared where those eyes. With Red irises, it gave her the sensation of a killer without remorse. And the black circles and lines inside… those eyes were like ashes swimming in a pool of blood.

"Get out from where you are, Tsunade-_hime__­._ If you get out by your own will, your death will be quick. I'll make sure your pain will not last long."

So she did. Tsunade stood up carefully and got out of the bushes. Standing in front of him with confidence, the Godaime looked at him with eyes full with hate.

Smiling, the Akatsuki member clapped. "Good girl! Come here and let me finish killing you."

"No."

The man's smile was transformed into a frown. "What do you mean."

It was time for Tsunade to smirk. Standing in a fight position, she said, "Don't joke around me, Uchiha Madara. I know you want Naruto. But I won't let you get him…"

"Why? What's so important about him?" The Uchiha asked. Although his voice sounded calm, his words were full with irritation.

Tsunade smirked. "Any citizen from the Village of Konoha is my son… And as a mother, I won't let you harm anyone of my own flesh!"

Madara laughed out loud. It took a long minute for him to control himself again. With red cruel eyes he stared at her. "But you allowed you dear teammate Jiraiya to go off and die."

Tsunade froze. A wave of shame and regret entered her body. Tears filled her eyes, putting in danger Tsunade's cool expression. She reminded silent. Yes, it had been her entire fault. She should have stopped him. She should have at least gone with him. She should have told him the way she felt-

"The Senju are all the same… Always talking about honor and courage and fairness and blah blah blah… when you are really the venom of the world." Tsunade glared at him and was about to say something but Madara kept talking. "When we unified to become a single village, we the Uchiha were part of that family your talking about. And still, that fool of your grand-father pushed us away, like a child's mere toy that got broken. Is that a family, where members are being treated like trash? Answer this question, Senju!"

Tsunade coughed blood and placed a hand over her injury. "My father was human, he tried his best. Maybe it wasn't enough… But you were _inhumans _who just wanted to kill the villains without a judge, and _you _were the ones who wanted to become the greatest clan in Konoha without caring about the weakest… And _you _were the ones who started a conspiracy against your own family!! SO DON'T COME TO ME WITH ALL THAT FUCKING SHIT!!" More blood hit the ground. She was loosing too much blood, but at least the fear had been replaced by matchless disgust.

"I will not allow that vocabulary, young lady… but then again, those are the last words of the _finally_ lastSenju."

"Shut up! I'll demonstrate you what a mother can do for her sons!" With a war yell that made Konoha shook with sadness, Tsunade, the Last Senju and Sannin, the Godaime Hokage, charged against the black sheep of the family.

_**------------------------------------Five Years Later**_---------------------------------------------------------

The Hokage stood in front of a gravestone. A sad smile appeared over the face. It was good how things were that moment, but it was still sad to remember the past. The blond hair was blown softly by the breeze.

Someone had to remember about these two great heroes. Of course, no one had forgotten about them, but the Hokage thought there was not enough appreciation for both of these great ninja. The blond sighed, fingertips touching the cold stones.

Well, at least they would lie together for the rest of the eternity. They had known each other since they were Gennin, and though they used to tease each other, everyone knew it was just a way to hide their feelings.

At least it was her way to hide it. He had always showed her his love to her. Not until the last moment of his death, she was able to understand her own feelings. Her last wish had been to rest next to him, buried in the same stone.

_I wish I had arrived earlier… None of this grief would have had to happen… would I have changed the past to make it happier…? _

The blond could not help but wonder. But no one should get stuck inside their past. That's what one these two ninja would think so often.

The Hokage smiled and kneeled down to be able to read what was written in the gravestone:

_HERE LIE TWO GREAT SHINOBI WHO THOUGHT COULD SURVIVE WITHOUT EACH OTHER'S WARMTH BUT WERE WRONG. TWO SOULS WHO FOUGHT TO BE EMBRACED BY EACH OTHER'S ARMS AND WON._

_HERE LIE TWO OF THE DENSETSU NO SANNIN,_

_GAMMA-SENNIN JIRAIYA AND SENJU TSUNADE,_

_REST IN PEACE_

The blond smiled. Those words really described their lives…

"Naruto!"

The Hokage snapped back to reality and looked back. Grinning, Naruto greeted the person who came. "Sakura-chan!" Standing up and dusting his pants off, the blond young man ran and hugged his former teammate.

Breaking the hug, Sakura smiled at Naruto. "What are you doing here all alone?"

"Huh? Oh! I was visiting Tsunade-baachan and Ero-Sennin!" Naruto answered pointing at the grave.

Placing a hand over his shoulder, Sakura looked at the grave. "It's been five years since we defeated the Akatsuki… I miss them both." Saying that, the kunoichi walked towards it.

Following her, Naruto asked, "And what are you doing here, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura raised her hand which held two white roses. She then kneeled down. "I got these roses from Ino. I wanted to say hello to both of them." She explained placing the beautiful flowers on the floor in front of the gravestone. She sighed and ran a finger through the words. "Naruto, where do you think Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama are right now? Do you think they're watching us… somewhere up there?" she pointed to the clear sky.

Sitting next to Sakura, Naruto passed an arm around her shoulder. He looked up. "Of course I do. They would never leave us…" He whispered. He then chuckled lightly.

Sakura smiled at him. "What's so funny?"

"I can't help it but imagine Ero-Sennin teasing Tsunade-baachan, she getting tired of him, to then be hit by her crazy punches."

They both laughed. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Sakura sighed. "That's what she always did. Push him away when Jiraiya-sama only tried to show how much he cared for her."

"Well, you have to agree with me he had a too spicy way of showing it to her. But he would always come back to her, that's true love, huh?" Sakura nodded.

They stayed sitting on the grass for ten minutes. Breaking the silence, Naruto stood up and said, "Sakura-chan, let's go. I have to go back to the office and finish the paperwork. These are the few times I wish I hadn't become the Hokage!" He offered a hand to Sakura which she took and pulled herself up.

The kunoichi giggled. "Yeah, I mean. Remember Tsunade-sama? There was not a day she finished with all her work. The funny part is that she would always hide a bottle of sake somewhere so Shizune would not find it."

Naruto nodded with a grin on his face. They began to walk to the Hokage Tower when Naruto remembered something. "Oh you know, I didn't tell you anything about this. A week ago I went to the Hokage's personal library to place some new documents in there. I became interested by a book. It's title was 'The Precious Warmth Hidden From the World'. I opened it and…" He chuckled.

Sakura was curious. "And…?"

"You can't believe what I found inside." He became dead serious.

"What was it?"

"I knew Baachan was soft in the inside because, as you know-"

Sakura grabbed his Hokage clothes and hold him up high. "What was it!?" She asked dangerously. She was beginning to think it could be a secret message from the Godaime left for the next Hokage.

"Okay, Okay! Geez! But put me down, Sakura-chan!" When Sakura put him down, he muttered, "Geez, You're a second Tsunade…" Sakura glared at him but Naruto ignored her. "As I was saying I opened it and," He used his hands to represent a book opening. "And I found poems!"

Sakura hung her head. "what?"

"Poems! They talk about her love story." Naruto smiled at Sakura's confused face. Reaching a hand to his pocket, he took out a piece of paper that looked it had been washed and then dried, making it look really old. He handed it to Sakura who grabbed it quickly. "This is my favorite one."

She looked at him for a second and then began reading the paper.

_A gentle brush of his fingers, _

_Will warm gracefully my heart._

_Though his eyes kill my pain,_

_They also tear me slowly apart._

_He greets me with a smile, _

_And I greet with a glare._

_I know, _

_I'm really unfair. _

_If he were to ever leave me, _

_I would stop breathing the air._

_Maybe it's his touch, _

_Or the way he makes me feel. _

_But whatever it is, I'm head over heels._

Sakura looked up to Naruto surprised. "I… I didn't know she could write poetry!"

Naruto chuckled. "Well, here's the proof that Tsunade really loved Jiraiya from a _really long _time ago."

"Really?"

The blond nodded. "I found the date of the poems in the back of the book, it was written when she was… about fourteen." He scratched his chin and grinned. "It seems Ero-Sennin had a Tsunade in love from the beginning."

Sakura smiled back. "Though it saddens me they had never confessed each other's feelings…"

Naruto wrapped an arm over her shoulders. "Shhh… They were so stupid, those dumbasses!"

A cold powerful current of air hit them on the face, making Naruto fall on his butt, taking Sakura with him.

Sakura laughed hit him on the head. "Hush! They might hear you!"

Naruto looked at her scared. "I truly agree." He made the movement of sealing his lips.

**Author's Notes:**

**I had to write it! Really! It has been in my head a while, and I had to write it. I hope you guys liked it… I think it was nice… =) **

**I'm gonna say it again, pairings are only Tsunade/Jiraiya! No sakura/Naruto…just friendship and partnership…**

**I thought it would be nice to write at the end about these two. I wanted to show how mature they are, after Jiraiya's and Tsunade's death. **

**About the poem…. I made it up… **

**SPOILERS**

**Then, About Madara and Tsunade's confrontation. If you follow the manga, you already know about the beginning of Konoha, and how much the Uchiha and Senju hated themselves before the unification. I just wanted to show how these two clans still don't like each other…**

**END OF SPOILERS**

**And another thing… Please review and tell me if you liked it! I also one to know if you noticed from the beginning that Naruto had become the new Hokage. I tried to make it look as if Tsunade was still alive, to give a surprise…Also, did you like the Konoha being a family, how Tsunade explained it??**

**Okay, thank to the people who read all my author's comments xD If you didn't, thanks anyways! =)**


End file.
